vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neko (K Project)
Summary Neko (ネコ, Neko) is a female Strain and also a Silver Clansman. She is extremely attached to Yashiro Isana and is responsible for altering his memories, as well as those of the Ashinaka High School student body. She is called Miyabi Ameno (雨乃雅日, Ameno Miyabi) by the Green King Nagare Hisui, however, Neko herself does not recognize this name. She is carefree and playful, having fun when playing games with people. She does not take notice of the actual dangers she is causing and instead interprets her actions as helpful and even entertaining in her perspective. She is, generally speaking, strong-willed and confident in herself, and takes pride in using her powers to help others and combat against enemies. Neko has a strong love and affection for Shiro, being the only person that didn't chase her away when they first met, stating that she's Shiro's cat and Shiro is hers. She's also defensive of him, and if there is any chance that Shiro will be taken away from her she would protect him at any cost, such as clinging on to him when Kuroh Yatogami was about to kill him or not originally telling Shiro who he was, since she was afraid he would leave. Neko has been seen blushing once when hugging Shiro from behind when he was trying to protect her from Kuroh, and again when he, as Adolf K. Weismann, asked her to be his first clansman, to which she replied that she would do anything for him. Later, she was shown crying and telling Kuroh that she wants to give Shiro back his parasol, not even wanting to accept that he's dead. Neko is a very childish person, bordering on selfishness. As such she frequently clashes with Kuroh's no-nonsense ways. Although generally cheerful, Neko is greatly insecure about her relationships with others. Upon meeting Yashiro, she intentionally implanted memories that led him to believe he was living a life that was never true, claiming that because she found him, Yashiro was rightfully hers. As a result, Neko was reluctant to reveal their first memories of each other, even more so when he asked to remember his life from before then, as she believed he would disappear if he remembered. This ties into her past experiences, as she does acknowledge the dangers of her abilities and a great fear of abandonment. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Neko, Miyabi Ameno Origin: K Project, Project K Gender: Female Age: 15 (In K), 16 (Missing Kings) Classification: Human, Metahuman Powers and Abilities: Illusion Creation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Perception Manipulation (can manipulate the five senses), Stealth Mastery, Invisibility via illusions (walked around the school campus unnoticed), Teleportation via illusions (She 'disappeared' out of sight to avoid Yashiro putting clothes on her), Pseudo-Spatial Manipulation via Illusions (Used her powers to stretch and alter the distance of a hallway while escaping Kuroh with Yashiro), Memory Manipulation (She can alter or give Yashiro fake memories). Attack Potency: Street level Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions (Was able to dodge Kuroh Yatogami's attacks effortlessly.) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Very high (Neko is energetic and never showed fatigue when using her powers) Range: Unknown (Her illusions are not localized) Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Neko has the mentality of a cat, very childish and simple-minded. However, it has been shown so far that Neko can be cunning and unpredictable when she needs to be when using her illusions against her foes. She has been able to fend off two grown men in unarmed combat, despite lacking any form of martial arts training. That being said, she is able to use her unparalleled agility and reflexes to create her own fighting style, implying that she could potentially be a deadly combatant without her illusions. Weaknesses: Is too overprotective of Yashiro, immature, simple-minded. Her illusions don't work on robots or machines. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:K Project Category:Tier 9 Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Anime Characters